


[VID]Batman v Superman - Vpop Crack

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Canon BDSM, Doomsday Has Two Daddies, Dramatic Billionaire, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Musical Disasters
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Nói thật là tôi cũng đau lòng lắm X))))
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dru-Zod/Lex Luthor Jr.





	[VID]Batman v Superman - Vpop Crack

[youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j0C0JjfNNM]

Download: [.mp4 (187 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?6eky0q76eg19iwe)


End file.
